


Live From New York

by Siberian



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is feeling adventurous and puts aside his inhibitions to try something new. Like most things in life, there is a change of plans. Will that ruin his chances of a new discovery or will things only change for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live From New York

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VIII - The Eighth Wonder - Bigger, Longer, Uncut
> 
> Prompt: Webcam
> 
> This is written from Matt's point of view. I mention something from the movie but the reference is minimal. There is some slight Het content. It’s of the blink and you’ll miss it variety. This was one of those prompts that a title automatically popped into my head and I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt adjusted the monitor on his computer to ensure that the webcam would pick up the entire sofa. Once that was done he nervously sat on the couch waiting for Superfreak46. As he sat on the couch he tried not to shift nervously. Matt had only been a member of the website Kinky Creatures, where he’d met Superfreak46, for a short time. The fact that he was getting ready to do a live web show for the other members of the sight made him a little nervous. The patrons of Kinky Creatures where not biased.

It was a free thinking forum where it was common place to see guys with girls, guys with guys, girls with girls, or whole groups of people together but it was still a little nerve-racking to know that several people would be watching the live feed. There was a knock at the door and Matt walked the short distance wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. The door was opened after Matt unlatched several deadbolts. A Goth girl stood in the doorway. She was just a little shorter then Matt, wearing all black, piercings were spread to different parts of her face, the make-up so heavy that it blended with the dark garments, and a few green streaks were placed in the light brown of her hair.

Matt asked lamely, “Superfreak46?” As if there was ever a doubt. Why else would a girl he’d never met be on his doorstep during their scheduled time. A nod was his answer as she responded “Consipiracytheorist101?” Matt nodded as well before stepping aside to let her in the apartment. As she headed toward the living room taking in the small living space Matt locked the door not worrying about the deadbolts for the time being. “Where is the camera set up?” Matt pointed to his wall of computers and indicated the couch. Superfreak46 walked over to the couch and sat down.

After locking eyes with Matt she patted a couch cushion gently to beckon him closer. Gulping nervously Matt complied and sat down next to his guest. As soon as he was seated Superfreak46 leaned in and started to try to remove his tonsils. The hesitation he’d been feeling due to his nervousness vanished as he responded heatedly. Matt placed his hands on black lace covered shoulders and pushed her back on the couch. Shifting them he settled his hips between her legs and reached down to lift up the hem of her dress. A clicking noise barely registered with Matt as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of lacy panties.

“Matty, I need to talk to you.” Matt jerked up looking toward the direction of the new voice. His wide eyes took in a shocked John McClane. The cop was standing just past the entryway with Matt’s spare key still dangling between his fingers, the key that was supposed to only be for emergencies. Matt looked down as he felt Superfreak46 shift so that she was leaning up on her elbows. Matt looked back to John as he spoke again the shock clearly gone. “Matt, I need to talk to you.” Matt looked at John as if he were crazy. “John I’m a little busy now. Can I call you later?”

John started to walk over to the table setting down a six pack and a large pizza. Funny how he’d noticed his key but not the other items. “No, it can’t wait. It’s important.” Matt couldn’t believe his ears. “John, come on. Just give me like two hours and I’ll stop by your place.” John lifted an eyebrow and Matt groaned recognizing the stubborn expression. Matt tried to think of another angle to get him to leave when Superfreak46 lost her patience. “Are we going to do this or not? I don’t have all day.” Matt instantly tired to placate. “I’m sorry; give me just a minute okay?”

John then, of course, had to make it worse. “Matty if she’s not willing to wait to see you then she’s not worth the trouble.” Matt sent him a look that said, ‘You’re not helping!’. Superfreak46 rolled her eyes and crawled out from under the now painfully aroused young man. “I’m out of here. I’ve heard of pathetic, but not being able to get your dad to leave, when you’re trying to have sex is just sad.” Matt reached for the already retreating Goth. “He’s not my dad, where friends.” The front door was already half way open when an irritable, “Whatever” was tossed back in response.

Matt felt his head bow as soon as the door shut. Turning on his knees he let himself flop back on the couch trying to ignore the erection practically popping out of his jeans. “Good, she’s gone.” With that John sat down next to him nursing a beer. Matt couldn’t contain his irritation. “Are you insane man?” He could feel the veins popping out on the side of his neck. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been laid? Not only that but it was no strings. No strings!” John just shrugged unconcerned. “Girls who want a no strings lay normally are diseased.” Matt gave him an incredulous look.

“I knew you were ancient John but I didn’t think you had a nineteen fifties mentality.” John didn’t comment right away and Matt let his head flop back onto the couch. “Matt, I need to talk to you about something.” Matt let a hand scrub down his face. “Why not, you’ve already ruined my night. It was a silver platter.” His voice conveyed his angst. “A silver platter.” Suddenly John lost his patience. “Matt would you just shut up and listen! I’ve been trying to tell you something for ten minutes!” Matt turned a glare on John not liking the tone. It reminded him of the days during the fire sale before they were friends.

Through gritted teeth he said, “Fine. Just spit it out.” John still looked irritable but turned his gaze toward the floor. “I’ve been thinking about us for quite some time Matt. I like your company, how you ramble on all the time, I like that you gave me a key to your apartment in case of emergencies. It’s been a long time since I’ve liked being around someone as much as I like being around you kid. I want you to move in with me.” Matt blinked a little confused. “Do you mean as a roommate or do you want something mor..” The statement was left unfinished as John pressed his mouth fiercely to Matt’s.

The younger man was still for a moment completely shocked but quickly started to respond when John started to withdraw. It was clear that he’d taken the stillness the wrong way. The cop’s strong tongue caressed his and coaxed it into a sensual play. The taste of the older man was rich like dark smooth liquor, a sharp contrast to the sweet taste of Superfreak46. The beer could still be tasted in his mouth and Matt thought about one day maybe sharing a beer while kissing. It would probably be the best beer he’d ever had. Suddenly his equilibrium was off kilter as he felt himself pushed back onto the sofa, John’s hard body settling between his legs.

The irony that the position had been the same with Superfreak46 wasn’t lost on Matt. As the lips of the cop left his and traveled down his neck Matt turned his head to the side to give him better access. Pleasure clouded eyes opened to face his dark computers only to be greeted with the sight of a logo screen saver bouncing around lazily within the confines of the main monitor. His eyes widened as he remembered the live feed still on and he tried to get off the couch. John gave a grunt pushing him back down as callused hands shoved up his t-shirt. “Where are you going?”

Matt tried again only to have his t-shirt yanked up over his head when he leaned up slightly and was then pushed back into the cushions. “I need to turn off my computer.” John’s lips traveled to Matt’s chest as he said offhandedly. “Just leave it for now. It’s not the first time you’ve left the thing running for hours.” Matt forgot the computer for several minutes as John skimmed over his nipples before starting to trace with the tip of his tongue the muscles that formed his abdomen. It wasn’t until John pulled away slightly that Matt regained some sense.

Sitting up again, Matt tried to wiggle off the couch. “John, I really need to turn them off. I have this…uh..program running and it…uh…needs to be downloaded to…” The younger man clamped his mouth shut, and fell back with his eyes closed, when a hand buried in his jeans squeezed his erection. Matt opened his eyes enough to see John’s smug smile. “You were saying?” Matt just released a mangled moan and let his hips lift off the couch. They stayed that way for awhile, John alternating between squeezing the hard flesh and implementing a hard jerking motion.

It wasn’t until Matt was clawing at the couch cushions and had his legs gripping John’s hips tightly that the hand left off its task. As Matt released a distressed noise at the loss John was already yanking off the rest of his clothes. When they were free of Matt’s legs John gripped one of his knees and pushed it against his chest. Matt was confused until he felt a soaked finger circle his entrance before sinking in deeply. Matt flailed letting a cry tear from his throat. The finger was soon joined by more fingers as he was quickly but gently stretched.

As four fingers moved in and out of his body Matt couldn’t stop himself from thrusting back onto the strong intruders. When they finally withdrew Matt buried his face into the couch cushion to muffle a sob. His body ached and if something wasn’t done soon he was going to go crazy. Another harder sob escaped as he felt John’s large member push against his guardian muscle. The stretch was almost too much and Matt squirmed as he tried not to come. John barely paused before sinking in steadily. The constant pressure caused a burning but the pleasure outweighed the discomfort.

It didn’t take long at this pace for John to be buried to the hilt. The callused hands, one of them still slick with lubricant, grabbed Matt’s thighs and pushed them against his chest. Matt opened his eyes wanting to see John but couldn’t see past the haziness of his own pleasure. Letting them slide closed again he heard a hard grunt before John’s hardness started to pull out. The erection was taken almost all of the way out, dragging Matt’s insides along with it, if the feeling was accurate, before John slammed himself forward. The blunt head of John’s member found its mark and Matt came up off the couch screaming as ecstasy tore a blazing path through his veins.

John pulled back and repeated the action several times. Turning Matt’s screams into uncontrollable sobs. Apparently when John found something that worked, he stuck with it. Matt could feel his end fast approaching and tried to take in everything through his agonized bliss. The feeling of being squished into the couch, his legs trembling, his toes curled for so long they were starting to cramp, his member brushing gently against the soft hairs at John’s abdomen, the hard hips of the older man pressing into his own, the sweat from their bodies mingling against his heated skin, the alternating grunts or growls John released when thrusting into his body.

Matt tried to hold on longer wanting this to last as long as possible. It was a good plan but it didn’t pan out as John grinded down hard rolling his hips in the thrust. Matt tried to gulp in air around a mangled scream as he tensed up as taunt as a bowstring. Matt tipped his head back. His hips shifting slightly to the left and right as his release coated both of their stomachs. Just as his body collapsed back to the couch in helpless shudders he felt John still above him and released a hiss a second later at the scalding liquid filling his body.

The strong body of his new lover stayed stock still for most of his orgasm before the tenseness left the limbs and John collapsed on top of his slighter sweat soaked frame. They stayed where they were for quite some time. Matt running his fingers over John’s neck and back as his breathing slowed down. Once they had both relaxed for awhile Matt suddenly remembered the webcam was still on. Looking down he gently nudged John with his body until getting the hint John rolled enough to let him off the couch. “Where are you going?”

Matt grinned as he headed to his computer. John sounded irritable at losing his human pillow. “I just need to turn off my computer.” A heavy sigh filled the small space. “What is with you tonight? Any other time you’d let all of them run all night long.” Matt wasn’t sure if he should tell John the truth but knew that he hated to be lied to. “I kept trying to turn off the computer because my webcam has been transmitting a live feed ever since eight o’clock.

The girl that was here before was someone I met on a website and we scheduled our meeting to do a web show for the other members of the website. I hope you’re not angry. I really did try to shut off the computer.” John shook his head slowly indicating that he wasn’t angry and Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he started to shut down the desktop. The audience of their encounter was left with a final image of a very shocked John McClane.

The End


End file.
